Hold Me Back
by Monkey and Cookee
Summary: AU. Sequel to Ice Cream Tease. Fubuki decides to throw a party and invites Jehu and Johan. Jehu's used to it all, but Johan's not. What happens when the sophomore gets some alcohol in him? Possesshipping. -M., cowritten with Emerald Twin Blade-


**Monkey: We're back with another Possesshipping fic~! XD**

_Emerald: This was a fun RP x3_

**Monkey: That it was! XDD**

_Emerald: As always, I played Jehu while Monkey played Johan :3_

**_Monkey: Hee-Hee xD Ok, so this took place after Ice Cream Tease, which is on Emerald Twin Blade's account :D We're basically making a whole series of these fics xDD_**

_Emerald: Wonder what'll come next :P Oh, and quick warning, there's a lot of drinking in here..._

**Monkey: XD**

* * *

Friday... Everybody's favorite day of the week. It meant that the weekend was finally upon them and that they would not have to go to school for two days. However, the time was 12:15 PM and second lunch was already halfway gone.A certain blue-haired senior sat at a picnic table with his cheek in his left hand and his fluorescent orange eyes staring at the smaller teenager sitting beside him. A small smile was glued to his lips as he watched his boyfriend; he could do this all day... Funny thing was that he had been doing this every day for the passed 3 months, even though he technically had first lunch and was skipping a class in favor of being with his younger look-a-like.

Green eyes looked around them, smiling at people who called him every so often. He took a drink of his ramune and as he did, he noticed his boyfriend's stare and his smile. He swallowed then slowly moved the bottle away from his lips, hearing the little ball inside dance and clink inside the glass. "Jehu...?"

Jehu smirked slightly, "Oh, sorry... did I freak you out?" He chuckled a bit as he pulled his arm back down so that he could bring his other across to lean his elbow on the table. His soft eyes narrowed slightly as they slid over to the ramune he was drinking. His left hand reached out and easily took the drink, taking a swig of it himself before winking, "Y'know... some girls like to think of drinking from the same bottle as their crush as an indirect kiss."

"No you didn't freak me out. I'm just a little surprised that even after all this time, I seem to be the only one who ever has your attention. And before you say it, no, this far into all this, I know you're not with anyone else." He rolled his eyes as he watched Jehu take a drink, then reached out and took it back when he finished. Johan finished off the strawberry flavored ramune before setting it down on the table, figuring he could throw it away later. "An indirect kiss, Jehu? I'd rather have the real thing." He looked down at his hands and had the sense to blush a bit, suddenly wondering if maybe he was being a little too straightforward. They were still in school after all, and more than once they'd gotten detention for PDA.

The older boy laughed a little, grinning widely, "Whoa, whoa! My little Johan's finally used to me!" He leaned over and licked the side of Johan's lip slowly, his mouth still curled upward, "Do you want one right now...? I'll let you, if you want it..." His eyes flashed at the double meaning behind his words, completely serious.

Johan let his eyes fall from Jehu's amber orbs to his lips. He leaned in a little closer brushed his lips against his briefly, before pulling back. "Jehu, we can't. Not yet. And not here, you know that we'll get in trouble again! I'm running out of excuses to tell my parents every time I come home late because of detention. I can't tell them I was making out on top of my chemistry teacher's desk, you know." He turned his head and looked at the bottle before taking it and slowly moving the bottle to make the ball inside roll around. He sighed before turning to face his boyfriend. "I'm sorry Jehu, it's just that..."

The older boy had begun to smile as the other came closer to take him up on his offer, but confusion was evident on his expression when Johan pulled away from him before anything could happen. Jehu could not say that he was not disappointed, and maybe just a little bit annoyed, because Johan had been doing this for a while now. Using his parents and the teachers and 'getting in trouble' as an excuse not to kiss him anymore. His smile curled into a scowl as he was about to retaliate, but was interrupted that moment, another senior popped in behind them, poking his head a little too close to both of theirs, "Well, don't you guys look cozy over here by yourselves!"

Jehu, more out of reflex than fear, instantly swung his right fist beneath him and gave the goofy brunette a hard uppercut to the chin, "Too close, there, Fubuki." He growled in irritation, orange eyes flashing dangerously.

"Yoww... Jeez, Jehu; that's the last time I poke _your_ personal space bubble..." Fubuki Tenjoin ignored the other's grumble of '_that's all I ask_' in favor of grinning widely and winking, "Anyway! I'm having a party tonight at my place; you in?"

Jehu's agitation ebbed away a little as he eyed the excited look on his friend's face. He could not stop himself from sighed restlessly and giving him a toothy grin, "Sure, why not?" He was a little hesitant to reply in front of Johan... What was Fubuki _thinking_, asking him in front of his boyfriend? Even worse, his _sophomore _boyfriend.

Johan stared up curiously at Fubuki. Not because of Jehu's violent greeting which was actually pretty common, but because of the question. He moved his green eyes to Jehu and asked, "Party?"

Jehu's grin stiffened as he turned to look at Johan, "Yeah... Fubuki likes to throw parties every weekend... Y'know those ones I told you I'd gone to a while back?"

Fubuki laughed heartily, "Those were mine!~" He noticed the younger boy's interest in the subject and immediately had a brilliant idea, "Heeey! Why don't you come, too? It's loads of fun!"

The senior blunette turned his head smoothly to look to Fubuki with eyes so wide and full of ill-intent that it was almost a wonder that the self-proclaimed Blizzard King was still alive. The wide grin on Jehu's face had widened to the point that it screamed "I'LL ENJOY KILLING YOU."

Johan, completely oblivious to the murder waiting to happen, smiled at the brunette. "Um, I'd love to go?" He looked at his boyfriend, his gaze silently asking if that was alright.

**'**_Oh my God..._**'** was all Jehu could think the second he heard Johan agree to attend the party. He could sense the other turn to look at him, so he wiped his murderous look off of his face and pulled on a nervous smile, "Ahaha... Great!"

Fubuki gulped, slightly freaked by the aura that had been radiating from his friend a moment before, "A-alright! I'll see you guys tonight, then!" With that, the brunette hurried away, leaving the two blunettes alone again.

Johan walked over to throw away the bottle he'd forgotten about, then took a seat next to the other bluenette. 'I kind of want to... sit on his lap... I wonder if he'll let me...?' He opened his mouth to speak up about that, but then closed it right away. He looked up at the sky and thought of something else. "Um, so what are Fubuki's parties like?" He scooted a little bit away from Jehu and wondered why the hell lunch was taking so long to end.

He took a deep breath and sighed again, accepting the fact that his little boyfriend would be joining him that night for a wild party, "The parties Fubuki throws... I'm not gonna lie; it's mostly seniors and college students. There's lots of dancing... and booze. Sometimes there's _some_ idiot who brings drugs, but Fubuki's got somethin' against drugs, so he usually throws them out right off the bat..." He made a worried look and leaned over, putting his right hand to the other's cheek to caress him softly, "Are you sure you want to go? If you do, though, it's fine; I'll protect you."

Johan leaned in to the touch a bit before nodding. "Yeah, I think it'll be fun. And I don't need protection, ya know." He frowned a bit. Did Jehu really think he was going to do something stupid?

Jehu chuckled, nodding, "Yeah... I guess you don't, but you can't blame me for feelin' that way... y'know?" A few seconds later, the bell rang, echoing over the school grounds, "Well, I guess that's our cue..." He pushed himself up to his feet, stretching his legs a little, "So, y'want me to pick you up tonight for the party?"

Johan followed suit and nodded. "Sure." Looking both ways to make sure a teacher wasn't out to get them like always, he leaned forward and quickly pecked Jehu on the lips before grinning and dashing off. "Later!"

Jehu was pleasantly surprised, having previously been irritated by their lack of affection lately. He smiled, though, shaking his head and calling, "Later!"

Around 11 o'clock PM, Jehu had gone over to Johan's house in his sleek, black Mustang Challenger. His outfit consisted of a tight sleeveless black shirt that showed off the muscles of his chest and stomach and faded jeans with a few silver chains hanging from his belt loops to his pockets. He had grinned widely at his boyfriend from the driver's seat of the car, "Y'ready for your first adult party, Kid?"

Rolling his eyes, Johan walked up to Jehu's car. He was dressed casually, wearing a simple black t-shirt with silver and white designs and blue jeans with rips across his knees and thighs. He offered the other bluenette a smile, a smile that meant Jehu was going to start walking on pins and needles soon. "Sure. Although, since you seem to think I'm going to spell out DOOM for myself, will you be holding my hand during the whole thing? Make sure I don't do anything bad?" He slid into the car and raised an expectant brow at Jehu.

The look on his face instantly brightened at the full-sight of his boyfriend. When he heard the things he said, Jehu simply laughed and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, "I think _I'm_ gonna need somebody to make sure I don't do anything bad to _you_; why're you dressin' all hot tonight?" The kiss to his cheek was dragged lower so that he could latch his lips onto the nape of the younger boy's neck, "Forget the party; I want you _now_."

Johan let Jehu kiss him and he let his eyes close. Should they? Should they really? At Jehu's words, his green eyes opened. "The party?" Realization hit him and he began to push him away. "Jehu, not here. Remember the party?"

Jehu let out a whine as he was pushed away, nipping at Johan's earlobe before he finally resigned himself to sitting up straight in the driver's seat and sighing, "Fine... but you freakin' owe me." He grumbled with a pout, orange eyes shifting back to the other every two seconds for the next half a minute before finally focusing on the road and putting the car into Drive. 15 minutes later, they arrived at Fubuki's party, and they _knew_ it was Fubuki's party, because there were cars parked everywhere outside the huge two-story building. Although parking was sure to be tedious, the senior snuck into a parking spot behind the house that he had learned about from the host of the party himself."Heh... This is it."

Johan let out a small sigh and tried not to chuckle at Jehu's tone. He was aware that he was probably pushing it with Jehu, but a car was just so… not romantic? He didn't really know, but he was really happy with Jehu for giving him all this time. Once they arrived at the party, Johan got out of the car and looked around the place. With that many cars outside, the place was sure to be filled. He raised a brow. "This looks… like I'm probably going to regret coming here. I am, aren't I?" Green eyes shifted to his boyfriend, wondering what was going through his mind at the time.

Jehu pulled the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car, slamming the door behind him and leaning back against it. He folded his arms for a moment, locking the car and looked up at the house. He could already see the colorful strobe lights flashing out the windows, and... oh, there went one of the football player's trying to throw a lamp out the far window of the second floor. He shook his head, spinning his keys and pocketing them before beginning to walk toward the back door, "You have _no_ idea..."

Johan walked after him, careful of the random objects decorating their path to the door. "How does Fubuki not get in trouble because of this?" He heard a crash somewhere near them and out of instinct, Johan got closer to Jehu. What was that? He had a feeling the police might be coming here sometime soon. "Hey, have these parties of his ever been stopped by the cops?"

Jehu kept himself from laughing aloud, settling for grinning widely as he protectively slid his arm around his boyfriend's waist, "Fubuki's dad's a cop... If he ever gets in trouble to the point of the police getting involved, his dad takes care of everything like it never happened." His arm around Johan tightened for a moment, "That's why he hasn't stopped throwin' these things."

The back doors were wide open and the air was thick with the smell of cigarette smoke, booze, and sex. Jehu's grin stiffened; at least Johan would not know what _that_ smell was. Scanning the room, he saw several people dancing in the dark room, colorful light flashing all over the room. Looking over to the couches, he could already see the people who had gotten drunk and were making out with random drunkards, as well as those who had passed out already. The blunette cringed inwardly and directed Johan in the other direction, not wanting him to catch sight of that.

Johan let himself be guided around the place as he let his eyes wander around the house. Maybe he really shouldn't have come. The whole place was a disaster! He was a little surprised no one was dead yet. He wanted to voice this thought but thought better of it and keep his mouth shut. He was already there anyway. Nothing left to do except party. Well, all in all, that wasn't _too _bad of an option really. He looked up at his boyfriend. "So… what happens now?"

They had just come up to the kitchen, which was complete with a bar and a long counter with stools set up for the guests to sit in. Jehu stared at two people who looked as though they were going to le-oh, scratch that, they just left. _Score!_ Jehu guided Johan over to the two recently vacated stools and sat down in one, grinning over at his boyfriend, "Well, I don't know about you, but I could use a drink..."

"Did somebody say drink?" Fubuki piped up, appearing before them, "Oh, hey! You guys made it! What'll y'have?"

Jehu shrugged, "I'll take a HPNO-Tini..." He turned his head a bit to look to Johan, waiting to hear what he was going to ask for.

Johan shook his head and gave Jehu a look that said 'I have no idea what I want. I've never done this before!' He took his seat and stared at his boyfriend.

Jehu just smiled sympathetically, looking to Fubuki, "Just get him a lemonade... or a sprite. Don't you freakin' do anything to 'em, either!" He threatened, glaring dangerously.

"You got it!" the brunette replied, sliding off to the other side of the bar to make their drinks. Little did they know, however, was that, when Fubuki poured Johan's sprite into a tall glass filled with ice, he spilled in just a little bit of the Hpnotiq liquor that Jehu had asked for. After that, he put together Jehu's drink in a martini glass, the blue liquid fizzing a little like a carbonated drink. For the hell of it, he stuck a lemon slide to the side of the two glasses before slipping back to his former spot in front of the two blunettes, "Here y'go! Enjoy your stay at la Casa de Tenjoin!"

With that, he focused his attention on other took his signature drink easily, but cautiously eyed the one that was given to his boyfriend. His eyes were narrowed slightly; he did not trust Fubuki. He pulled on a smile as asked Johan, "Does it taste alright?"

Johan took a drink of his lemonade, slightly miffed he'd received that drink. He let the taste linger on his lips for a little bit before nodding slowly. "Seems fine to me." In fact, it seemed really good. It was like, there was something in there that was making the lemonade taste a little different, but a good different. Before he realized it, he finished the glass and looked sheepishly at Jehu. "Um, I was thirsty?"

Jehu smiled warily, nodding as he took a sip of one of his favorite drinks. Some of the other seniors liked to poke fun of him who liking to drink such a girlie drink, but he always made sure to take a stab back at them that would make sure they would not cross him again on the matter. He always _did_ have a thing for lemon... He had only gone through half of his drink by the time he noticed that Johan's glass, which held more than his did, was empty. The look on the younger boy's face was enough to make him laugh slightly, "Clearly!" He looked over to where Fubuki appeared to be hitting on a girl, "Hey! HEY, FUBUKI!"

The host came over to them instantly, noting the empty glass and refilling it, putting a smidge more of the blue liquor in. Thank God that the lights were mostly off; it was difficult to tell the difference between baby blue and clear at this point.

"Thanks." Johan smiled. He sipped at his drink before downing maybe half of it at once. He looked up at Fubuki. "This lemonade, there's something in it, isn't there?"

At that question being directed toward the senior he had suspected from the start, Jehu's otherworldly orange eyes immediately glued themselves to Fubuki, a fiendish glow in them.

The brunette, however, simply laughed and nodded, "Yeah; I mixed lemonade _and_ sprite, since Jehu mentioned them both. I was wondering if you'd be okay with it, because I wasn't sure if you were a lemon man yourself, but, considering you're drinking a lot of it, I guess you are!"

Jehu's glare lightened a little, but he was still more suspicious now that he had been before. He finished his drink and slid it over to the senior, "Another."

Johan tilted his head to the side a bit and took another sip. He could taste the sprite. He could taste the lemonade. And yet, there was something there, adding a very different taste, one that he wasn't familiar with. It was the kind of taste that made someone want to keep drinking whatever they had, until they either figured out what it was, or had enough of it. As Johan continued drinking and watching his boyfriend ask for another round, he thought maybe he was in the position of the latter. He looked curiously at the drink Fubuki was handing to the other. "Hey, Jehu? Could I… try your drink?"

Jehu was very aware of his boyfriend as he watched him finish his own drink and waited for Fubuki to come back with his refill. When he received his drink, he motioned for Fubuki to refill Johan's, too, but, then, Johan asked him that question. He blinked in mild surprise; he sort of knew that it was going to come to him at some point of the night, but he did not expect it so grinned slightly, holding it out to the other, "Sure, why not? Just a little bit, though; you don't need to go getting addicted to this stuff." He thought about it for a second before adding, "It's a little fruity... with a spritz of lemon."

Johan nodded before slowly taking it from his boyfriend, their fingers touching briefly. Bringing the drink up to his lips, Johan took a small, tentative sip. When the taste filled his mouth for a quick moment before disappearing, Johan's eyes widened. Oh he _knew _it! There _had _been something in his drink! Whatever was in his drink was what Jehu was taking! Maybe. Probably. Green eyes looked curiously at him. "Hey Jehu, can I have it?"

Now _that_ had taken him by surprise. Although Jehu was about to say 'no' right away, he kept quiet as he thought about it; it would not be so bad to share it... His grin grew as he shrugged with one shoulder, "No, y'can't have it, but we can _share_ it." He looked over the counter and noted a cup filled with unused straws. He snagged one and slipped it into the glass and sipped it before knocking the straw over, "There y'go."

Johan pouted but took a sip. He really liked it. Like _really _liked it. He watched the drink ride along the inside of the straw as he took admittedly a little more than he should have.

Jehu looked around again, noting that a few more people had passed out and that more people had shown up and were dancing like wild animals. The music playing was admitably one that he found himself wanting to dance too. He grinned, shaking his head; he better not. He was an amazing dancer, or so he was told, but in front of his boyfriend? He had yet to show off his skills to the sophomore and did not think that this party was the place for scooted closer to sip out of the straw again, only to get nothing but bits of ice. He blinked, looking confusedly at the glass and then at his boyfriend, "Whoa, there, Scooter! That was pretty quick; what'd I tell you about drinkin' this stuff?"

Johan smiled, blushing slightly. "I'm sorry! But it was so gooood…"

The senior blinked at the blush on Johan's face, trying to figure out where it could have come from. He was not hitting on him or anything... And he was making sure that everybody else, except for Fubuki, stayed the hell away from them with his glowing glare… His eye twitched; either Fubuki had been spiking Johan's lemon drinks or Johan was a freaking lightweight, and he was sure that the only correct answer involved the brown-haired wildchild. He pushed the glass away and got out of his chair, standing close to Johan and putting his hands on his shoulders, "Hey... You okay, Johan?"

Johan laughed, green eyes nearly sparkling. "My drinks were good. Tasted… tasted… kinda like yours. But yours tasted more like yours did." He grinned. "Tasted… I wanna taste you now." And without letting the other reply, he pulled him down and crashed their lips together.

He was taken aback when he was suddenly yanked downward, finding his lips on his boyfriend's. Orange eyes were wide, but he narrowed them slightly as he deeped the kiss, sliding his tongue into the younger blunette's mouth. Jehu could not identify any taste besides that of his own drink, fully convinced that this was Fubuki's doing. However, once he had gotten the taste of the drink and Johan _together_, he found it much more addicting than the drink itself. The hands on Johan's shoulders slid down the muscles of his arms until they rests on his thighs, his lips attacking the other's.

Johan pulled back quickly, and took a hold of Jehu's hand. "Come on! Let's dance!" With a grin even bigger than the one he had on before, he got up and pulled the other boy along, into the middle of the raging party full of drunk people, sex and some other things Johan's mind couldn't make out for the life of him.

Jehu almost pouted when the other pulled away, about to complain when he was suddenly dragged out into the crowd of dancers. He blinked, a blush over his cheeks; his little boyfriend sure got outgoing when he was drunk. Shaking his head, he took Johan by his forearm and made a worried look at him, "Johan, are you sure you're feeling okay? You're not dizzy or anything?" Jehu was no stranger to the symptoms that came with becoming drunk and, by now, he knew when it was not a good idea to move around and _dance_, of all things.

Johan stopped and thought for a bit, bringing his finger up to tap his chin thoughtfully. "Wellllllll… now thatcha mention it, yeah, I'm feeling great!" He looked around them and found a table in the middle of the room that was surprisingly still standing. He pointed to it as he dragged Jehu to the aforementioned piece of sturdy furniture. "Dance! Dance!" He turned to face his boyfriend with a pout. "Don't you wanna dance with me?"

He tilted his head to the side a little, grinning slightly as he ruffled the other's hair, "Well... if you're feelin' like you're up to it..." Jehu hopped up onto the table and pulled his boyfriend up after him, holding him very close. His lips were to Johan's ear as he whispered seductively, "let's see if you can keep up with me."

"I think I could do more than just that…" Johan whispered back. He reached a hand back behind Jehu's head and brought their faces closer. He brushed their lips together for a moment before he turned his head and placed his hands on top of Jehu's and guiding them to his waist. He barely took into account the stares of awe and some of lust that were directed their way as they began to move to the beat of the loud music all around them. Without realizing, he started to grind against Jehu. Slowly at first, but since the song was moving along pretty fast, he sped up a bit. The audience they had was long forgotten. He raised one hand up from Jehu's and slowly slid it up his body, coming up to pull at the collar of his shirt a little bit as he danced, then went higher and he slipped his fingers through Jehu's hair, once again bringing their faces closer.

His eyebrows twitched upward pleasant, orange eyes glowing with delight at his boyfriend's behavior, **'**_Damn, I gotta get him drunk more often..._**'** He had a wide smirk on his face as he allowed the younger boy to place his hands over his hips, fingers just _itching_ to slip beneath his shirt to feel the soft skin there. He swiveled his hips from side to side, eyes never leaving Johan as he inched closer. Licking his lips as Johan's fingers slide beneath his head, Jehu easily snaked his tongue to lap at his sweet lips, unwilling to full-on kiss the other.

Johan smirked when he felt what Jehu was doing. He turned his head just a bit so Jehu couldn't nearly kiss him and instead pushed him away just a bit with the hand that was still in his hair.

Jehu was scoffing inwardly, knowing full-well that Johan was playing hard to get. He had to admit, though, that it was damn sexy. And it was turning him the hell _on_. The senior knew how big he was getting and that he could probably use it to get the other's attention, although, at his own expense...He pulled the other backwards into his chest, his right arm snaking upward to take Johan by the chin to force him to look up at him. His crotch was pressed lightly against the younger blunette's ass, his hips still swaying from side to side as he leaned down with lusty orange eyes, "Don't be like that, Johan... You're giving me a problem down south..."

Johan laughed. "Ha! You're getting horny! Am I teasing you too much?" He spoke, leaning forward so that his lips were softly touching Jehu's with every word. "Should I stop?"

Jehu could feel himself slowly giving up his self-control, wanting to simply _take_ the sophomore _right_ freakin' _there_! He shivered as the other spoke, his lips oh-so-tempting. It was the smell of the liquor on Johan's breath, however, that completely snapped him out it. The senior _froze_, no longer dancing as his grip on the boy loosened. His orange eyes were wide with a near-fright that rivaled that of a mouse cornered by a cat. He immediately let go of his boyfriend and jumped off the table, walking quickly out to the back of the house, out the back door and over towards where the hose was held. He stuck his head beneath the faucet and let the cold water soak his head, his eyes shut and ears wide open; he was surprised that nobody was outside... although, most people were partying or passed out _inside_. **'**_Dammit..._**'**

Johan felt the other loosen his grip around him and then suddenly run off, leaving him alone on top of the table. Green eyes tried to focus on the direction the bluenette went in, but everything was a little blurry. He brought a hand up to his head and closed his eyes. "Jehu? Why'd you leave? I thought we were having—whoa!" Without Jehu there to steady him, Johan proceeded to fall off the table.

But lucky for him, something squishy broke his fall. Feeling no pain or having a clue what happened, Johan got up and began walking around, doing his best to get through the crowd. Several times, he was pushed back in, but he kept trying. Hands and other body parts rubbed against him as he tried to cut through some people. Knocking people over, he wondered where the hell the door was and how so many were still conscious.

Finally reaching a door, he opened it and went out, seeing his boyfriend not too far away, under the hose.

Jehu's closed eyes snapped open when he heard lagging footsteps, knowing exactly who it was. He turned off the faucet and barked, his head still beneath it and his hair hanging low and wet, "_Stop_. Don't come any closer." He was squatting down, his hands on his knees to keep him from falling. His hair, thick and soaked, was probably going to weigh him down soon, however. He kept his eyes to the ground, not wanting to look at his boyfriend at that moment.

Johan frowned. "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

Jehu did not answer; his body, however, began to shake visibly, as though he were cold. No wonder, too; the water he had just drenched himself with had been freezing.

When he didn't get an answer, Johan walked a little bit closer. "… Jehu?"

Jehu was biting his lip, trying to keep himself in-check, but Johan was making it ex_tremely_ difficult. As the other approached slowly, he grunted, unable to stop himself as he suddenly charged forward. His foot splashed in the water he had spilled from the hose before he, quite literally, _grabbed_ Johan by the shoulders and slammed him back against the wall of the house. His hands, shaking, moved so that his palms were flat against the wall to either side of Johan's head, his soaking bangs hiding his vibrant orange eyes from listening closely, it was possible to hear the senior growling softly in his throat, as though threatening him with a **'**_don't you fucking _dare_ do anything to him!_**'** When it came to a stop, he let out a slow breath, panting shallowly as he leaned forward, further hiding his face as his lips whispered into Johan's ear. "... don't move; I... I don't know what I'll do..."

Green eyes blinked and he was about to nod, but stopped himself. His breathing slowed too, not sure whether or not that would set Jehu off. But he didn't actually know what Jehu was going to do. He told him not to move, but he said nothing against talking. "Jehu? It's ok… Really, whatever you do, it's ok."

"No, it's _not_ okay! You're... you're drunk, and I... I _want_ to..." He clenched and unclenched his fists against the wall several times, showing how he was trying to distract himself. Jehu wanted so badly to just _attack_ his boyfriend in a frenzy of lips and hands... wanting to touch and taste every inch of his sexy being. His face reddened against his will; this had to have been _the_ worst feeling ever.

Not knowing what else to do and completely forgetting about what Jehu told him earlier, Johan slowly brought his arms up and embraced Jehu.

Jehu's eyes widened as he lifted his face a little, showing his surprise, "Johan... you..?"

But that was the last thing Johan heard, as his vision blurred and he felt his legs give away beneath him.

Jehu reflexively pulled his arms down, catching his boyfriend beneath his arms and against his chest. He looked down at him, holding him up, "Johan! Are you ok?"

Johan managed a small smile before his eyes closed and he passed out.

Jehu sighed deeply, grinning slightly; he might have known this was going to happen. Good thing they were already outside! He carried the unconscious sophomore over to his car, putting him in the passenger side and then going around to enter through the driver's side. He took another look over to the sleeping blunette, wincing as a particularly naughty thought went straight to his dick. He shut his eyes and chuckles, "Tch... I'll have to take care of it by myself later, now, won't I..." He turned on the ignition and looked to Johan out the corner of his eye for a second, "Thanks a _lot_, Johan."

* * *

**Monkey: Nyaa~! So what'd you guys think? **

_Emerald: I think it was fun, and hot. :D_

**Monkey: Yeah, I feel bad for Jehu though. xP**

_Emerald: Lol. So now what?_

**Monkey: Dunno. You go after a Hpnotiq and I go after a Naked?**

_Emerald: The two things that started this all?_

**Monkey: YES! **

_Emerald: Whoo! See you guys later! xD_


End file.
